Ben 10: Alien Team
Ben 10: Alien Team is a Ben 10 sequel, taking place in a alternate dimension. Plot While Ben was 16, a fight between him and the revived Ghostfreak sent him into a dimension he never existed in. During the fight between Ghostfreak, the Omnitrix is damaged and released some of the aliens in the Omnitrix. After making all of the aliens good, they form a team to fight Ghostfreak and the rest of villains in the dimension, to get back to their universe. Ben now fights new villains, along with Ghostfreak and DNAlien, with his new set of aliens. He can turn into his previous aliens, but they disappear when transformed into. He can also, from the sixth episode, evolve his aliens into technological forms. Fanlist *¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 14:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Roadster (Let's talk.) 23:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Characters *Ben Tennyson : Sixteen years old, was sent into a dimension where he never existed. *Swampfire: The doctor. He is one of the more serious people in the group. *Echo Echo: *Humungosaur: He is very aggresive, and solves everything with his fists *Jetray: *Chromastone: One of the smarter people in the group. He is experienced wwith many weapons. *Brainstorm: The leader. He is super smart, and talks in ways that no one understands him. *Spidermonkey: He is very immature, and is one of Ben's friends. *Goop: *Cannonbolt: Stupid and clumsy, but very destructive. *Upchuck: Stupid and loves to eat. *Ripjaws: Now with a machine making him able to live over water. Is serious but is one of Ben's friends. *Upgrade : Smart and is very good with machines. Aliens New aliens *Steeljaws (original) *Impossiball (original) *Windup (original) *LMN *Boywen *Cannonman *Energybender *FuzzBall *EchoFibian *Scorch *Claycreep: (original alien) DNA acquired from Plasticine. Has the same powers of Plasticine. *Waterflush: Confirmed additional alien. Old accessable aliens *Swampfire (character disappears when transformed into) *Echo Echo (character disappears when transformed into) *Humongousaur (character disappears when transformed into) *Jetray (character disappears when transformed into) *Chromastone (character disappears when transformed into) *Brainstorm (character disappears when transformed into) *Spidermonkey (character disappears when transformed into) *Cannonbolt (character disappears when transformed into) *Upchuck (character disappears when transformed into) *Goop (character disappears when transformed into) *Ripjaws (character disappears when transformed into) *Upgrade (character disappears when transformed into) Technological versions *Windup 2.0: Much more robot looking, can shoot gears, and his shaking is improved. *LMN 2.0 : Has robotic parts over him, can shoot acid in more precision (from the hands), and can shoot acid missles. *Boywen 2.0 : A much better aimer, can shoot missles instead of arrows as weapons. He also looks more like a dinosaur. *Cannonman 2.0 : Can fly faster, now has rockets to move, and cannons have more powerful cannonballs. He is grey now. *Upchuck 2.0: Can suck into his mouth with a fan. He has laser beams on his hands. *Upgrade 2.0 : Now has magnetic powers, can create machines, control and upgrade them without even touching them, and can shoot electricity. *Ripjaws 2.0: He is in a robotic suit for breathing overwater. He can't turn his tail to legs, but instead he has small rockets to fly. He can shoot lasers, bite, and is much 'much '''faster underwater. *Chromastone 2.0: Powers unknown meanwhile. Villains Main Villains *Ghostfreak: Has a protecting lotion from the sun. *DNAlien: The last surviving one of their species. *Humungoclone: Humungoosaur's clone. Has no tail. *Pyrobot: A giant Heatblast duplicate, but a robot. Minor villains *Muscleman: A super strong mutant wrestler. He is 2000 times stronger than Waybig. *Plasticine: A green blob of clay. He can shapeshift and cannot be destroyed. *Ardhi: A Terrageonian. Crashed to Earth after he ran away from the war on Geon, that eventually forced his species underground. Episodes ''See List of Ben 10: Alien Team episodes Season 1 #Aliens Unleashed Part 1 #Aliens Unleashed Part 2 #Humungocloned #All Winded Up #Rise of the Muscle Man #Technologically evolved #The Ultimate Robot Part 1 #The Ultimate Robot Part 2 #Down Under #Journey into the Center of Spidermonkey #The Blob #Ghostfreak's Plan Part 1 #Ghostfreak's Plan Part 2 Season 2 Season 2, unlike season one, is a story arc, focusing mostly on Ben fighting the escaped aliens, who were too late to be good. #The Aliens Return #Fast and Furious #Radiation Leak #Mindwiped Video Game There is one video game to series, based on the season 1 final, called Ben 10 Alien Team: Ghostfreak's Revenge. The player can turn into 10 aliens, and can evolve Boywen, LMN, Windup and Cannonman. Not much is known now about it though. Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Ben 10: Alien Team Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Sequels Category:Genre: Fantasy